Her Name Is
by 506thpir
Summary: After running from Tori in the Black Box, Andre is forced to tell her who the song was about.  Squeal to Songs and Ribbons.
1. Chapter 1

I wasn't lucky enough to see Andre for the rest of the day. I looked everywhere. Even the small dark closet behind the main stage that couldn't fit Sinjin even if he tried. Seems my friend wanted to avoid me at all cost. And honestly he was doing a great job of it so far. If being a musician fails he could get a job as a full time spy or something.

Shrugging my bag onto my shoulder I exited the school and headed towards the car. After Trina drove off without me for the third time last week, I'd made it a habit to take the keys from her after we got to the school in the mornings. I didn't feel like walking home after I failed to bum a ride off someone anymore.

"Why do you have to hold onto the keys?" Trina moaned as I unlocked the car.  
>"Why do you have to keep leaving me at the school?"<br>"Because you take too long to get out!"  
>"My class is all the way on the other side of the school! And it's upstairs!"<br>Rolling her eyes I handed her the keys as soon as I was in the car.

When we finally got to the house I walked up to my room and threw my things on the floor.  
>Not bothering to get changed yet I laid down on my bed and grabbed my laptop. After waiting a few minutes for it to finish booting up, I got on The Slap.<p>

"Hmmm. No new status from Andre."

Checking to see if anyone was online on Skype, I saw Andre's name. I quickly typed him a message before he got offline.

ToriVega: **Andre!  
><strong>AndreH:** I'm not here.  
><strong>ToriVega: **Yes you are! Don't lie!  
><strong>AndreH: **This is an automatic message sent to those who IM me when I'm away.  
><strong>ToriVega: **Is not.  
><strong>AndreH: **Is too.  
><strong>ToriVega: **Do automatic messages argue too?  
><strong>AndreH: **….yes.  
><strong>ToriVega:** Andre!  
><strong>AndreH: **What?  
><strong>ToriVega: **Where were you today?  
><strong>AndreH: **Here and there.  
><strong>ToriVega: **Hiding from me.  
><strong>AndreH: **Was not.  
><strong>ToriVega: **I called you three times.  
><strong>AndreH: **You shouldn't have phones out at school.  
><strong>ToriVega: **You shouldn't be hiding from friends when they have to talk to you about important things.  
><strong>AndreH: **What important things?**

Sighing I ran my hand through my hair. '_He is not going to make this easy for me.'_

ToriVega: **You know what I'm talking about. The song. Who did you write it for?  
><strong>AndreH: **I told you. A girl.  
><strong>ToriVega: **What girl?  
><strong>AndreH: **That girl. You know, the one with the hair.  
><strong>ToriVega: **Andre! Tell me her name!  
><strong>AndreH: **I have to go.  
><strong>ToriVega: **Andre!  
>AndreH is offline.<strong>

"Damn it Andre!"  
>Closing my laptop shut I set it off to the side.<br>_'That boy is going to tell me who she is.'_ I thought irritated.

Looking over to the clock on my nightstand I saw it was only 3:05.  
>Getting up I threw open my door and ran down stairs.<br>Seeing Trina sitting on the couch I yelled out her name.  
>Not bothering to turn around and look away from the tv, she asked "what?"<br>"Where are the keys?"  
>"Why?"<br>Huffing I said "I need them. Now."  
>When she didn't say anything after a few seconds I yelled "Trina!"<br>"They're over there." She waved in the general direction of the fireplace.

Running over to it, I found the keys sitting on the mantel. Picking them up I ran out the door to the car almost tripping in the process.  
>"I am going to Andres' and I'm going to find out what that girls name is if it's the last thing I do."<p>

Getting into the car I quickly put the key in and started the engine. Backing up out of the driveway I started towards Andres' house.

After narrowly hitting another car at a stop light to which scared the living hell out of me, I arrived at the Harris home.  
>Being careful not to hit their mailbox I turned into their drive way. Putting the car in park I jumped out of the car and quickly walked to the front door. Finding the doorbell I rang it several times. When no one came to the door I rang it a few more times.<br>Still, no answer.

"Andre!" I pounded on the door. "Andre let me in!"  
>"Andre Harris let me in right n-"<br>Door flying open there stood an irritated Andre.  
>"Why are you bang'n on my door and ringing that bell like the devil himself is after you?"<br>"Are you going to let me in?"  
>Looking at me for a moment he opened the door wider and moved to the side.<br>Stepping into the house I gave him a smile.  
>As he closed the door I turned to face him.<p>

"So how you doing?" I asked politely.  
>"You came over here to ask me how I was doing?"<br>"Well, no."

Shaking his head he walked past me and down a hall. Being in his house before I knew it led to the living room. Following him down the short hall we came upon said room. Sitting down on the couch Andre looked up at me.  
>"So? Why you here?"<br>I raised an eyebrow.  
>"You don't seem very happy that I'm here."<br>"It's not that I'm not happy you're here. It's just…" He turned his head and looked away from me.  
>"It's just…" I trailed off.<br>"I know what you're going to ask and harass me about and I don't want to talk about it."

I sat down on the couch next to him and tugged on his shirt sleeve.  
>"Come on Andre! Just tell me! You almost did in the Black Box before Cat and Robbie interrupted us."<br>Turning to face me he looked at me curiously.  
>"What ended up happening with those two?"<br>"I got the ribbon from around her neck and Robbie started saying I told you so and Cat got upset and Rex called her a ditz and Cat got even more upset and ran out and Robbie chased after her but not before slipping and falling on the ribbon that I happened to throw on the floor."  
>I looked away to the side remembering it.<br>"I think he bit his lip because it was bleeding after that…."  
>Nodding his head Andre was silent.<p>

Looking back to him I grabbed his shoulder and shook him.  
>"But tell me who she is!"<br>"Why do you want to know so bad?"  
>"Because I do! I want to know who my best friend is crushing on." I gave him a sly smile.<br>" And writing inappropriate songs for."

His eyes grew wide.  
>"It was not inappropriate!"<br>I gave him a pointed look.  
>"It was."<p>

"Look Tor,"  
>"No, you look 'Dre. I want to help you. Come on. Just tell me. I know you want to."<br>I started poking him in the side.  
>"Eh, eh. I know you wanna."<br>Smiling he slapped my hands away.  
>"You're not getting anything from me."<br>"But I told you!"  
>He looked back at me confused.<br>"Told me what?"

Rolling my eyes, I had hoped I wouldn't have to actually say it. Seems as though I would.  
>"You know."<br>He shook his head.  
><em>'Damn it.' <em>I thought begrudgingly_  
><em>"That your voice was, you know. Hot."  
>Laughing a huge smile spread across his face.<br>"I remembered. I just wanted to hear you say it again."  
>Slapping his arm I pouted.<p>

Smiling back at me, he shook his head again.  
>"Look, Tori, I can't really tell you."<br>"Why not?"  
>"I just can't."<br>"Sure you can! Just start with 'the song was written about…' and then say her name!"  
>He shook his head again. "You don't get it. I can't just say it. It's not that easy."<br>"Yes it is!" I argued back. Andre was being more difficult than I thought he would. At this point I was ready to beat the name out of him if that's what it took.

"Tell me her name."  
>"No."<br>"Tell me!"  
>"I'm not-"<br>"Andre! Say it!"  
>"I can't!"<br>"Just say her name!"  
>"I'm not gonna say her name!"<br>I moved closer to him and grabbed his collar and shook him.  
>"Andre Harris you tell me her name or I swear I'll-"<br>"Alright!" He yelled.  
>"It's Jade! I wrote the song for Jade!"<p>

I think my jaw just unhinged and fell to the floor.  
>"J-Jade? Jade West?"<br>He nodded his head.  
>Dropping my hands from his shirt I put them on my lap.<br>"You wrote that song….the song about, you know. Her fulfilling your…fantasies," I pulled a face.  
>"About her?"<br>He nodded his head again.

"Look," He started. "I know I shouldn't like her. I just do."  
>"But what about-"<br>"Beck?" He asked.  
>I nodded my head.<br>"I know. He's dating her. But that doesn't necessarily stop the…" I saw him swallow. "Dreams."  
>I put my hand up to stop him.<br>"Stop talking."

I ran my hand through my hair and stood up.  
><em>'Jade? Jade West? I can't believe he wrote that song for her. I mean, he must see something in her. What I have no idea. Granted she seems to be capable of having a softer side, but even still.'<em>

"So you like Jade."  
>"Yea."<br>Nodding my head I crossed my arms over my chest.  
>"Do you have it, you know, under control?"<br>He looked up at me confused.  
>"My feelings?"<br>"Yea."  
>He thought about it for a minute. "Yea, I think so. I mean I'm not going to run up to her and tell her, but still."<br>I clapped my hands in front of me. "Well good! I think my work here is done!"

I walked back towards his door.  
>"So I'll see you tomorrow at school."<br>Standing up from his chair he looked at me funny.  
>"You don't want to stay for a little longer?"<br>"I ummm…I have to go back home and do some things."  
>"Alright…."<p>

Opening the door for me I said goodbye and walked towards the car. Opening the car door I quickly got in and looked back at his house. I saw him standing in the doorway. I tried giving him a smile but it was strained. Starting the car I backed up and quickly left.

"Tomorrow is going to be…..interesting."  
>I took a hand off the wheel and nervously ran it through my hair again.<br>"Oh man."


	2. Chapter 2

After a long morning and almost strangling Trina when she tried to leave me at the house. I was finally at the school.

"You didn't have to throw that bagel at me." Trina whined from beside me.  
>Holding my hand out, Trina rolled her eyes and huffed. Taking the keys out of the ignition she dropped them in my open hand.<br>"And yes. I did. You would have left me otherwise."  
>Getting out of the car at the same time, we both slammed the doors shut. I clicked the lock button and pocketed the keys.<p>

"Well you were taking too long."  
>"I was heating up <em>your <em>bagel." I yelled out.  
>I got a few odd looks from the students around us. I walked faster towards the school doors.<br>"Yea," Trina started. "and now I'm hungry since you threw the bagel at my face."  
>Opening the doors I stepped through the threshold of Hollywood Arts.<br>"You could have caught it with your mouth."  
>"Could not! You throw like a baseball player!"<br>I stomped over to my locker to try to get away from her. Unfortunately Trina decided to follow. I spun around to face her.  
>"You act like a five year old!"<br>Trina walked away yelling over her shoulder "Well sorry for wanting to get to school on time!"

Turning around I come face to face with Andre.  
>He looked at me with a small smile.<br>"Do I want to know?" He asked curiously.  
>I shook my head.<br>"Not really."

Andre moved out of the way so I could get to my locker. Putting in the combination I opened the door.  
>As I gathered my things I stopped and looked at Andre.<br>"So. How've you been?"  
>He hooked his thumbs around the book bag straps. "I've been pretty good."<br>"I meant about…" I trailed off hoping he'd get that I was talking about the Jade problem.

He opened his mouth and gave a small "ohhh."  
>"Umm…" He fidgeted around.<br>"It's been good. Another umm…dream."  
>I scrunched my face in disgust.<br>"But other than that it's fine. Nothing I can't handle." Giving me a reassuring smile he then looked at something behind me.  
>"Umm…I gotta go. I'll see you in class."<br>He quickly went off and around the corner behind him.

"That was weird." I mumbled to myself.  
>"Vega."<br>Spinning around I saw Jade behind me.  
>"Oh. Hi Jade."<br>"Did you do that math homework?"  
>Standing there for a moment I had to think about whether I actually did it or not.<br>_'Did I?'_ I thought to myself. _'I can't remember. Maybe I did it in class but I'm not-'_

I was ripped from my thoughts when Jade shouted "Vega!"  
>I looked back at her to see her staring at me expectantly.<br>"Oh. I don't remember."  
>Rolling her eyes she let out a groan.<br>"You're worthless to me."  
>Crossing my arms over my chest I let out a huff of annoyance.<br>"I'm sorry I'm not able to help you cheat on the homework that you could have easily done yourself."

Glaring at me she responded with "I was too busy making out with Beck. I didn't have time for the lousy homework." Smirking she walked past me making sure to rough bump my shoulder with hers. To make it worse she slammed my locker shut.  
>Groaning I turned back to my locker.<br>Messing with the locker I heard someone call out my name. Looking to my right I saw Beck walking towards me.  
>"Hey Beck."<br>"Hey Tori. Have you seen Andre?" He looked past my shoulder.  
>Nodding my head I pointed behind me with my thumb.<br>"Yea. He went that way. Why?" I began to worry.

_'Does Beck know? He can't know can he? Andre didn't tell him. Did he?'_

Beck looked down at me.  
>"He sent me a text saying he needed to talk to me and that it was important."<br>"Oh."  
>My heart started to beat against my chest heavily.<em> 'Andre isn't going to tell him is he?'<em>

"Well, yea. He went that way."  
>Giving me a quick thanks Beck quickly walked around the corner.<br>"That can't be good. But maybe Andre had something else to tell him…."  
>Shaking the thought away I decided to give up on my locker before I was late to class.<p>

Heading to Sikowitz class I got in as soon as the bell rang. I looked to the left to see Beck talking privately to Andre in the corner. Beck said something to Andre to which he nodded his head solemnly.  
>Taking a seat in the front I continued to watch them until Sikowitz came in a moment later.<p>

"Everyone take your seats!" He yelled out.

Beck walked past me to take his seat next to Jade and Andre took the empty seat next to me.  
>"Everything alright?" I whispered as Sikowitz had his back to us.<br>"Yea, everything's cool."  
>Andre continued to look forward as I gave him a skeptical look. Everything was not alright. I could tell from the tone of his voice. Something was wrong.<br>_'Did he actually tell Beck?'_  
>I wasn't able to think further on it when our teacher started talking.<p>

The rest of the class went fairly well. Well, except when Sikowitz called up Cat and Robbie to perform an over dramatic version of the last fight they had. Turns out the last fight they had was about whether Cats socks matched her shirt or not.

They didn't.

After class ended we continued onto our next few classes like normally. When Andre and I shared a class together I would sneak glances at him. He still seemed bothered by something.

_'I'll talk to him during lunch.'_

By the time lunch came around I once again couldn't find him.  
><em>'What is up with him and vanishing?'<em>  
>Walking out to the Asphalt Café I walked to our usual table to see Cat and Robbie already sitting there. I set my things down at our usual table. And greeted them.<br>"Hi Tori!" Cat yelled out enthusiastically.  
>Smiling I asked the red head "Have you seen Andre?"<p>

Nodding her head she pointed back at the school.  
>"Him and Beck went in a little while ago."<br>"Said they had to talk." Robbie added.  
>Eyes growing wide I said thanks and ran back towards the school.<br>_'I need to find Andre and stop him from saying anything.'_


	3. Chapter 3

Running into the school I slowed down to a fast walk through the halls. Looking into each class room I passed I didn't see the two boys. I even checked the janitors closet.

_'Seems that's only Jades' hideout.'_

Walking towards the Black Box I heard voices coming from inside. Getting as close as I could to the open doors, I listened in.

"Andre, I'm tell'n ya. You have to tell her."

It was Beck! I silently shifted so I could peek around the door. I saw that Beck had his back to me , shifting his weight to his right foot. Andre on the other hand was pacing back and forth in front of Beck. Neither of which saw me watching them.

"You know I can't." Andre shook his head as he continued to pace.  
>"Yes, you can. Look, all you need to do is walk up to her and say 'hey, I love you.' Easy as that."<br>Andre scoffed and shook his head.  
>"Yea, alright. Lemme do that right now. Let's see how that turns out."<p>

There was a moment of silence as Beck sighed. I watched as he reached for a chair; the metal screeched against the concrete as he brought it to him. Flipping the chair he sat down leaning on the back of the chair. He looked up at Andre seriously, who was still pacing.

"Andre."  
>No answer.<br>"Andre." He said again.  
>Still, he was ignored.<br>"ANDRE!"

Andre spun around to face Beck while I quickly went back to hide behind the wall.  
>"What!" The pianist shouted.<br>"Take a few deep breaths."  
>"I don't want t-"<br>Beck cut him off forcefully. "Do it."  
>There was a second of silence. Then I heard Andre take in several deep breaths and let each out with hiss.<br>"Feel better?" Beck asked.  
>"No."<br>There was another few seconds of silence.

"Why are you trying so hard to help me?" Andre asked.  
>"Because. You're my best friend and this is obviously bothering you."<br>"Yea but,"  
>"No buts."<p>

More silence.

"You know how I feel and you know what I think. It's up to you what to do."  
>I heard the chair scrap against the floor as Beck got up. Hearing footsteps come closer I quickly hid behind a pillar near the doors.<br>As the footsteps faded down the hall I moved from behind the pillar. I walked to the two double doors leading to the Black Box and stood in the doorway. Staring at Andre I saw him sitting in one of the chairs, back to me. He had his head in his hands, elbows on his knees.  
>I walked closer to him.<p>

I whispered his name loud enough to where he could hear me, causing him to look up at me surprised.  
>"Tori." His eyes were wide.<br>"How long have you…" He trailed off.  
>"I just got here." I lied.<p>

I sat down on a chair next to him and put my hand on his shoulder.  
>"How you been?" Referring to the whole Jade problem.<br>"Alright. I guess."  
>Sighing I put my hand down.<br>"Andre, I hate how much this is bothering you."

Andre stood up and moved away from me.  
>"Yea well…."<br>I looked at him confused.  
>"Andre?" I questioned.<br>He didn't answer back.

I continued to watch as he stood a good few feet from me, ridged as a board. I could tell that this was eating him up inside. More that I ever thought it would.  
>He suddenly turned to look at me, eyes wet.<p>

"I just can't do this Tor."  
>I felt my heart beat faster in my chest; my skin felt as if it was twenty degrees colder than it should have been.<br>"Andre?" asked softly.  
>"I-I…" Shaking his head he turned and walked away.<br>Standing up I called after him. "Andre!"  
>Ignoring me, he continued to move away from me and towards the doors.<br>Running after him I grabbed his shoulder.

"Andre, what's wrong?"  
>Shrugging off my hand he continued to walk away and out of the Black Box.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Once again I found myself running through the school halls. And once again it seemed to me that Andre was the decedent od Houdini or some ninja because I couldn't find him.  
>Again.<p>

After he left the Black Box I stood there for a good several minutes trying to figure out what was wrong. I knew he liked Jade but-  
>I suddenly stopped running and stood in the middle of the empty hall.<p>

_"Yes, you can. Look, all you need to do is walk up to her and say 'hey, I love you.' Easy as that."_

Beck had said that to Andre earlier in the theater.  
><em>'That means…'<br>_"Andre is in love with Jade." I whispered under my breath.  
>Slowly I walked over to the nearest lockers and put my back to them, sliding down to sit on the ground.<p>

_'How could he be in love with her? He's never even said why he loves her. I mean sure he doesn't have to tell me to love her, but I figured he would have. Even still this just doesn't make sense.'_

I slammed the back of my head against the lockers.  
>"You shouldn't do that."<br>I looked up to see Robbie looking down at me.  
>Something was different about him.<p>

"Robbie, I don't want to hear it right now."  
>Shrugging his shoulders he went to walk away but I stopped him.<br>"Wait."  
>"Yeeess?"<br>I scrunched my brows together and looked him over. There was definitely something different about him.

"You look different. What's up?"  
>His cheeks turned a light pink, but a big grin covered his face.<br>"Do I? Oh, well. Hehe." He quickly flipped his shirt collar up but not before I saw a dark bruise on his neck. A bruise that looked more like a hickey than anything.  
>My eyes grew wide.<p>

"Robbie! Was that a-"  
>"No!" He cut me off. "It wasn't anything! You saw nothing!"<br>Quickly he ran away and down the hall.

I continued to sit on the floor, confused.  
><em>'Andre is in love with Jade, Robbie has a hickey from who knows…who…, and everyone is running around the school like we don't have class. What is wrong with this week?'<em>

Slowly standing up, I continued to lean back against the lockers. I stared off into space as I thought of what to do next. Soon though the bell rang and everyone started pouring in from the Asphalt Café.

'_Shit. And I still need to get my things.'_

I made my way back out to the Café, with difficulty might I add. Students coming in through the doors as I'm trying to go out. I had to push past many a people but I was finally outside.  
>Walking over to where the group normally sat, I saw my bag still lying where I had left it before. Picking it up I was about to head back into the school when I heard someone up on the loft. Walking closer I heard footsteps and mumbling. Not being able to tell what the person was saying, I moved in even closer. Still, I couldn't understand them. Setting the bag down at the bottom of the steps, I slowly climbed up them to try and hear better.<p>

I reached almost the top of the stairs before I was able to look over the railing and see who was up there. And who would it be other than the man I was looking for.  
>Andre.<p>

Unlike last time there was no Beck. Even still he looked even more distressed than before. He had his forearms on the rails; leaning over it slightly. He almost radiated pain it seemed. I felt my heart drop as I continued to watch my best friend.  
>I was closer to him, but I still couldn't quite catch his words.<p>

I quietly called out to him.  
>"Andre."<p>

Instead of spinning around to gawk at me surprised like I thought he would, Andre just moved his head to the side a little; as if to just barely acknowledge me. As I took a few steps forward he turned his head back to look out over the Café and Hollywood streets.

His voice was low and serious when he spoke. "What are you doing here Tori?"  
>I gave him a curious look as I got closer.<p>

"I came back to get my bag and I heard someone talking."  
>"Why did you have to come back to get it?"<br>I stopped a few feet from him and continued to watch him.

"I went to look for you and-"  
>"And did you find me?"<p>

I was so confused.

"Yea, I talked to you remember? That happened just fifteen minutes ago."  
>He was silent for a minute before saying "And what did you think of Beck's and I's conversation?"<p>

My eyes grew wide and my heart dropped into my stomach.  
><em>'Oh hell.'<em>

"I didn't-" I started.  
>He turned to face me for the first time since I was up there.<br>"Don't lie Tori. I know you heard us."  
>I looked away from him not able to meet his eyes.<p>

He let out a grunt and pushed himself away from the rail. Walking over to the air conditioner vent he leaned his back against it. I could feel his eyes burning into me.  
>I looked up to meet his eyes, but I could only hold the contact for a few seconds before I had to look away again.<br>"Look, Andre, I'm sorry I was listening it. It's just that I've been worried about you and I know that you've been really upset and-"  
>He held a hand up to stop me.<br>It was silent as he ran a hand through his dreads.

"I'm not upset that you listened in. Well, maybe a little."  
>I gave him a sheepish smile.<br>"I'm more upset that you heard us."

My eyebrows dipped down as I took a few steps closer to him.  
>"Why? I'm fine with you loving Jade. I just don't want you to get hurt."<br>He looked at me blankly, but I went on.  
>"And honestly I'm surprised Beck didn't kill you when you two were talking. Or at the very least get an attitude with you. I mean, that's his girlfriend and you told him you love her and well. You get it."<p>

I'd been looking off to the side during my little rant as I thought about what I had heard early. Looking back at Andre I could see him looking at me in disbelief and shaking his head.

"You heard us talking, and heard me say I was in love with her."  
>I nodded my head.<p>

"But you," Shaking his head again he let out a sharp laugh.  
>"But you never even heard me say her name."<p>

I once again lost and confused. On so many levels.

"Well, no."

Pushing himself off the vent Andre started walking towards me.  
>Granted the walk from the vent to me would only take a few short seconds, but for some reason it seemed so much longer. He was looking straight at me, like I was the only person in the world. And he was walking with a purpose, one of which I wasn't sure of at the moment.<p>

All that went through my mind right before he stopped in front of me. It wasn't till now that I realized that my best friend was taller than me. We'd never really stood this close, so I'd never taken notice.  
>All that was also swept from my mind when Andre started talking in a low voice.<p>

"Tori. You just," He laughed softly.  
>"You amaze me sometimes." I gave him a questioning look. "You can be so smart and intuitive one minute, but so….god, I don't know. So airheaded the next."<br>I was shocked. _'I am not airheaded.'_  
>"I am not airheaded!" I yelled back.<br>He just continued to look down at me with a soft smile.

"Do you know what I think of _Jade_. Do you know why I love her?"  
>I fidgeted around for a second. I didn't like where this was going. I didn't exactly want to hear why he loved her-although I was curious-but it seemed he was going to tell me anyway.<p>

"I love _her _because she's her. She's herself. She's not afraid to be herself, or do some crazy thing that may or may not get her in trouble. I know she's there for her friends. I know that for a fact. She owns the way she looks and the way she acts. When she's up on stage, she honestly shines like the brightest star. If she's scared she doesn't show it."  
>He continued to stare down at me with that smile on his face. A smile that said he really was in love. And hearing him say all this, all the reasons why he loves Jade, it hurts. Why it hurts, I don't know. My chest feels like it's being crushed with every word he speaks. My throat feels restricted and I have a cold chill all over my body despite the hot LA weather.<p>

He went on.  
>"I love her so much. I love every chance I get to sing with her, every chance I have to just be around her. There's so many reasons why I'm in love. I can list off a thousand more but you'll never completely understand why. Love isn't easy to describe. It's something you feel, something that's can quite be put into words. You don't know it unless you actually feel it for yourself. And I feel it. With her."<p>

I continued to stare at Andre as he stared down at me. I was at a loss for words. There was nothing I could say to him.  
>The weight that seemed to be pressing down on my chest only got worse as I looked into his eyes. I could see so much love and admiration in them. Something I'd never really seen in him or anyone else other than my parents. I knew that love was for Jade. And I knew that inside he was hurting because she was with Beck. You don't have that kind of love for someone who's been dating your friend for the past two years and not be hurt.<p>

"Andre." I whispered.  
>"You didn't hear that."<p>

I blinked. Once. Twice.  
><em>'Huh?'<em>

"What?"  
>"I said," He still had that smile. "You didn't hear that." He repeated.<br>"I just heard you. You told me how in love you are with her and-"  
>"I told Beck all that."<p>

As we stood up on the loft, class long forgotten, I was more confused than I had ever been before. Andre is telling me he's in love with Jade and now, now I don't even know what's going on.  
>Taking note of my confused state, he went on to explain.<p>

"You only heard part of Beck and I's conversation. There was more to it. What I just told you was part of it." He tilted his head to the side. "More or less."

"Why on earth would you tell Beck all that? About _his _girlfriend."  
>He shrugged his shoulders.<br>"It's simple really."  
>When he was silent and didn't go on, I made a wild gesture as to say 'continue'.<br>He smiled again and shook his head, laughing.

"I wasn't talking about Jade."

And now I'm at the point where I'm ready to jump over the railing and just end all this confusion. This is too much for me. I feel like when I watched Inception for the first time. There's just too much confusion and too much going on and I can't figure all this out without someone explaining to me clearly what's going on.

"So who were you talking about…" I trailed off.  
>Of course I wouldn't get an answer of any sort. He just continues to smile down at me and lets me wallow in my confusion.<br>He must be taking some kind of pleasure out of this.  
>Jerk.<p>

"Andre!" I whined.  
>I grabbed his arms and shook him.<br>"Tell me!"

His smile changed into that of a smirk. Wrapping his arms around my waist he brought me closer to him. As I instinctively put my hands on his biceps, he leaned down to my ear.  
>A chill ran throughout my body as he whispered "guess".<p>

I tried to swallow the lump in my throat before I stammered out a "C-Cat?"  
>He chuckled in response; bringing a hand up to move the hair away from my neck. Another chill ran through me as I felt his lips ghost over my neck before he pressed down a gentle kiss.<br>"Guess again."

I let out an involuntary sigh and held on tighter.  
>I took a moment to try and focus on what to say next, but he wouldn't have any of that.<br>Setting several more kisses on my neck, he bit down hard enough for me to take in a sharp breath. Kissing the spot where he bit, I felt like my mind was going into overdrive. I couldn't focus on anything but what Andre was doing to me. I couldn't think of anything but that I needed more.  
>Quickly moving my hand from his arm, I used it to bring his head up and level with mine. I barely registered the intense look in his eyes before I crashed my lips onto his.<p>

If I thought my mind was gone before, it must have been obliterated now. The moment out lips came into contact, I was gone. I hardly knew what my body was doing; it was as if it had a mind separate from mine. Not that it was doing me much good at the moment anyway.  
>The other hand that had been on his arm still now grabbed the collar of his shirt. I pulled him forward even more as my other hand went to lay against his neck. I could feel us move flush against each other as he tightened his hold around my waist.<p>

Letting out a low moan as he bit my bottom lip, I thought I heard him growl in response.  
>God, I still felt like we weren't close enough.<br>Andre must have felt the same; one of his hands went from being around my waist to caressing my ass. Letting out another moan, I involuntarily ground into him. Giving a low growl, the musician seemed to kiss with even more passion and fervor.  
>Despite my willingness to kiss him longer-much longer- I knew we had to breathe at some time.<br>Breaking the kiss I leaned my head back far enough to where I could see his face.

His eyes were hooded, but I could tell they were glazed over. Smiling I gave him a peck on the lips.  
>"Andre." I whispered.<br>"Hmmm?"  
>I smiled again at his tone.<p>

"I think we need to get back to class."  
>As he let out a groan I gave a soft laugh.<p>

"How are we going to do all that and then just go to class?" He questioned slightly irritated that I was forcing our make out session to an end.  
>I didn't like it none too much either, but I knew we'd get into all kinds of trouble if we got caught up here by a teacher.<p>

"I don't know," I started to say. "But we're going to have to find out."  
>Letting out a sigh, Andre untangled himself from me. Reaching for his hand, I grabbed onto it, slipping my fingers between his. As we walked down the stairs leading back down to the Asphalt Café, I picked up my bag. I was about to lift it up to hang from my shoulder when Andre took it from me.<p>

"What are you-"  
>Smiling at me he said "I don't want you to have to carry it."<br>Smiling back at him I shook my head at the gentlemen like gesture.

As we headed for the school doors, I stopped us short.  
>"Andre."<br>Turning to look at me, I could see the confusion on his face. In his eyes though I could see fear that he was trying to hiding. To put him at ease I gave him another long kiss.

"I just wanted you to know that I love you too."

Another huge grin spread across his face. Taking me into his arms he placed a kiss on my forehead.  
>"You have no idea how much I've wanted to hear that."<p>

Breaking apart from the embrace, we pushed open the doors to the school.  
>As we walked to our class we turned the corner to see Cat and Robbie.<p>

Making out.

Against the lockers.

And by the looks of it it was umm...Robbie who was the ummm…dominate one.

Andre was the first to break the awkward silence that fell between him and I as they continued kissing.

"Well. This is…awkward."  
>Quickly breaking apart, our two friends started at us in shock. I took note that their lips were swollen, faces flush, and hair and clothes messy.<p>

Robbie quickly tried to defend their actions. "We can explain."  
>As Andre and I continued to stand there, waiting for a half-baked excuse, Robbie looked from us to Cat.<br>Cat seemed to actually be interested in what he was going to say. Of course she'd have to play along with whatever lie Robbie tried telling us, so it made sense she'd be focusing on him.

"Actually," Robbie looked back up at us. "I don't have to explain anything."  
>Turning back to Cat he grabbed her face in hands brought his lips back down to her. Pushing her up against the lockers again, she quickly wrapped her arms around his neck.<p>

As they continued to make out in front of us I turned to look at Andre who looked probably the same as I did at the moment; disturbed.

"I think we should leave now." I announced.  
>"I think you're right."<p>

Walking away to leave our friends, I reached the class room. Right as I was about to open the door, I was stopped by a hand. I looked up at Andre to see him smiling at me.

"You know, I never did tell you who that song was for."  
>Smiling back I folded my arms over my chest.<br>"You did actually."  
>He looked off to the side as If trying to remember if he actually told me or not.<p>

"If I remember correctly you told me the song was for Jade. I having a feeling though,"  
>The pianist smiled again.<br>"That you were lying. Now who was the song really for?"

Wrapping his arms around he leaned down to say,  
>"The song was for-"<p>

Suddenly the classroom door next to us flew open. I jumped what felt like a mile into the air and let out a scream.

"You two, you're already 40 minutes late to class." The teacher gave us a dirty look as he continued to scold us. "I don't appreciate you standing outside the classroom and making kissy faces. Now get into the room and take your seats."  
>Huffing he shook his head and walked back into the classroom.<p>

Letting out a sigh I was about to walk into the room before Andre stopped me.  
>"Andre," I started to say. "We have to get into class before gets even more angry.<br>"He can wait. I wrote that song for you. You and only you."

A huge smile covered my face as I leaned up to kiss him. Of course it would be ruined by our teacher reprimanding us in front of the whole class.

I think the week of detention for skipping and disturbing the class was worth it though.


End file.
